MINDS DANK DOSSIER OF DUDES AND DUDETTES
by ManyMindsOfMe
Summary: This story is a tie-in for my main story, The Runner, The Rabbit, The Life Taker, And The Fourth Wall Breaker. it's here for background knowledge on the characters and if you read this, I suggest reading my other story. Though at the end there will be an Omake for the characters. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1: Team CRLN

**READ THIS FIRST! So there are 2 reasons you are reading the Dank Dossier Of Dudes And Dudettes. 1: you got sent here from my story, The Runner, The Rabbit, The Life Taker, And The Fourth Wall Breaker. Or 2: you stumbled upon it while browsing the Fanfiction website. If you fall under the first category, good for you, you can read to your heart's content! But if you fall into the second category, well let me tell you this, I wrote this story as a Tie-in to my Main story. So if you want to read this, I suggest you go and read that after reading this, it's on my account and known as The Runner, The Rabbit, The Life Taker, And The Fourth Wall Breaker. Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY MONTY OUM (rest in peace buddy.) NOR DO I OWN AEROSMITH OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS.**

First up is a boy named Copper de Bianchi and his robotic friend (and his 10-foot mech.), Nickel! Copper, like many first years at Beacon he is 17 years old. He is, in fact, a rabbit Faunus, with Ears and a fluffy little tail!when I made Copper, a lot of things influenced my ideas, he has some Steampunk origins with a mix of bugs bunny and maybe some Rick Sanchez insanity as well. Nickel is a lot like the mech that Ellen Ripley used in aliens to fight the Queen(look it up!), but more nimble. Copper is a trainee Hunter at Beacon and part time mad engineer, working on side projects and tinkering with others weapons.(usually without their consent!) hopefully, by now you've figured out Coppers a guy, if not, well you do now. Copper has A mess of brown hair that goes every which way. It's about 3 inches long and usually has some ash or grime smeared in it from failed contraptions. He's 5'8, pretty skinny and not much muscle on him. His ears are grayish white with pink insides and are about a foot in length. His tail is a small white cottontail that sticks out of a hole in his pants. His eyes are a bright magma orange. Pretty tan and his face also usually has some sort of ash or grime on it from inventions gone awry.

Copper usually wears a brown vest with a white undershirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also is known to wear a bronze pair of welder goggles, tinted green, and ALWAYS wears his backpack, which is what Nickel transforms from.

When Copper goes into battle or just is walking around with Nickel, he looks like the Mech Ripley (maybe a bit smaller)used in alien but has actual hands, and he's really more embedded into the machine controlling it with his movements, not with switches or controls. Nic is a chrome/silver metal with surprisingly little dents or marks on it. Of course, Copper being copper, he has added alterations to Nickel, storage compartments, interchangeable hands, rocket shoes, etc etc. Copper is essentially a guy form of Ruby. If Ruby was borderline mental, makes up half of the words he says, and had a vulgar Texan alter ego robot for a backpack. Copper is a klutz and is the polar opposite of a social butterfly. He was once over at Team IRIS's dorm and was shown A dog that someone brought from their house. He sat there for a second, screamed and jumped onto a bunk bed. He explained that Rabbits and dogs do not mix and that he was a cat person. Which naturally made Rose blush furiously, slap him, and run out of the room. His only response was"what'd I say?". He also can't figure out if someone is trying to tell him something subtle, so you have to be about as blunt as a Warhammer. Copper is an extreme extrovert and tries to think before he speaks, but as seen with the minor story I just told, his filter(more often than not) has a tendency to stop working. Another problem is that he sometimes forgets words and either A) makes something up or B) has to ask Nic for what the word is.

Nic is the exact opposite of Copper, He's a slow talker, Extremely charismatic, well spoken, and extremely vulgar. In fact, he is so vulgar, that his first words were "it feels good to be # #!*&^ alive!" the same day Nic was made, so was his censor made so every time he swears it's beeped out. Ironically most people like having Nic around, maybe for his hand in keeping Copper from going off the deep end, or maybe because they like his accent, who knows. Nic is essentially Copper's twin brother and usually end up agreeing on the same thing. Copper is able to create miraculous feats of technology and insane inventions. Lord knows why because he is definitely lacking in most other forms of intelligence. Nickel is also able to channel Copper's aura so he can use it while in His Mech. All of Copper and Nickels weapons and tactics are intended to be heavy hitters and one hit KO style attacks like the Heartbreaker(doo doo doo doo doo!) which goes from a 2-foot long Broadsword to an 8 foot long Claymore with the power of SCIENCE. This wonderful little ditty is able to slice through an Ursa in one swing! The other weapon of choice for the duo is the Nickel Fist( it's a play on words for an Iron fist!) a flintlock pistol that changes into a Gatling gun with the ability to shoot dust infused bullets. The Dust bullets are limited and are only used as their trump card. Nic is needed because of Coppers weapons. Have you ever seen a scrawny kid be able to swing a Gigantic Claymore? No? I thought not. Same goes for the Nickel Fist. Nickel is needed because he becomes Copper's extra muscle, allowing him to swing the Heartbreaker and fire the Nickel fist without the knock back launching him into the stratosphere! Coppers Semblance is like Ruby's speed, but no rose petals and more roadrunner from Loony Toons(y'know, with the cloud of dust in his form?) Copper grew up a street urchin in the city of Vale. He helped the other kids by making little toys to sell out of scrap metal. When he was a kid, he met Velvet, who with became a sort of older sister/mother figure for him and the other kids. As he got older, and he made bigger and better things, and eventually, he created Nickel. After a very long talk, Copper explained that when he copied his brain to make the Mechs AI, He copied everything over, even his subconscious, and that became a part of his memories as well. He explained that in the back of his mind, he wanted to become a hunter and that's why he built Nickel. Soon after, the 2 headed out to explore the world and get resources to build his weapons. When the time came around to apply for Beacon, even though he hadn't gone to a training school, like signal, he had such a great record he was allowed in. Copper is part of Team CRLN( Cerulean), Roux Lemaire, Limon Mikhailov, Nyoko Ro'Meave and is the leader of the team.

The next one up is Coppers Partner and Teammate, Roux Lemiare who like Copper is 17 years of age. Roux is a human. When I made Roux I had Erza from Fairy Tail for her stoic and miffed personality. Roux is a Huntress training at Beacon Academy and is one of the few female Knights. Roux is 6"2, and very muscled. She has Tanned skin, Apple red eyes, Jet-black hair, a fringe that goes partly over the left eye, shoulder blade length hair, and no scars, but often bruises. She wears Roman silver armor comprised of Shoulder armor, gauntlets, greaves, and a chest piece. She has a cerulean blue engraved dragon on her chest piece and shoulders, she wears black under armor and black leggings. Roux Acts tough because she thinks knights and warriors should act tough, and not show feelings to stay strong, though she often slips up and tries to cover it. Refuses to do things that make her seem weak, even if she wants or needs it. Ex: Getting help from others. Tries to stay out of platonic, and especially romantic relationships out of fear from past experiences. She Pushes people away because of that fear, and will sometimes regret it. Roux is Quite the survivalist, and able to make money to live off of without much help in any way. Roux Uses brute force over cunning, and her knack for swordplay to push back the enemy then uses long-range weapons to pick them off.

She uses a Flamberge called the Ferrum Igne which is 5 ft long, and a crossbow that fires mini ballista bolts. her semblance really takes the cake, she has almost limitless aura strength, letting her take a licking and keeps on kicking. Roux's parents didn't want her to fight and be a huntress, they wanted her to be a part of the family business. She didn't want to do that, so she ran away from home around the age of 13, and lived off of what little money she could make. She eventually met a person around her age, who became her mentor. She fell for him almost immediately. Around the age of 16, they went to kill a grim that was terrorizing a village, and though they killed it, her mentor died from battle wounds. Heart broken, she decided to carry on his legacy by going to Beacon, and she began to shut out those who tried to be friends with her, out of fear of a similar event would happen again. Roux is part of Team CRLN( Cerulean) who besides her are Copper de Bianchi, Limon Mikhailov, and Nyoko Ro'Meave, and is Partners with the leader, Copper.

Our third person is named Laym Mikhailov, (fun fact, Laym means Lime in Russian. I was originally going to have his name be Limon, Which means Lemon and I wanted to not give anyone any Ideas, so I changed it immediately. The more you know...)though Copper likes to call him Lee. Laym is 17 years old like most others. Laym is a human and is actually an original character of my own making with no influence whatsoever! Laym, like the others, he is Trainee hunter at Beacon Academy. Laym Black eyes with pale blond hair. His hair is relatively long and shaggy. 6'5 and extremely muscly. He has very Pale skin and a thin scar line that runs from the top of his lip on the left side to the bottom of his chin.

He wears a black and red Kosovorotka (look it up!) with a nice pair of white pants along with black combat boots. Laym is warm, funny and sometimes a little quirky, Laym is a man that likes to entertain his friends, and prefers not to fight. Naturally, he sometimes has to, and you do not want to tussle with this big man because he can wipe the floor with any person he wants. Laym is not the sharpest knife In the drawer when it comes to metaphors and figures of speech, as his people speak very literally. He also has a very thick accent, which sometimes makes it difficult to understand him. Surprisingly, he what you would call a bookworm, as he reads many classics, and many other genres. He is usually the entertainer and will commonly spin tails of his homeland and town about when he was a kid to his teammates. Laym also has Knack for joke telling and making stories. Laym uses a large Sovnya (basically a glaive.)that he calls Bol'shaya Palka(Russian for a big stick.). The blade length is 3 feet long and has an electric dust compartment infused inside it so each hit causes a shock. The weapon can become a flail, with a 10-foot long reach and a spike at the end, with the same shocking capabilities of the Bol'shaya Palka. His semblance has to be one of my favorites, as its freezing breath, like a dragon, but with ice! Laym is From a northern region of Atlas, much farther than north than most other clusters of towns. For his entire life, Laym and his people lived in peace. But there was one problem, Layms one goal was to make people feel happy and safe, but realized that no one ever truly could be, as they were under constant fear of the Grimm. So he decided he must do his part in ridding the world of Grimm. When he came of age, he went to signal and excelled in his classes, and by the age of 17, was one of the most promising students to ever step foot in Beacon. Laym is Part of Team CRLN( Cerulean) and teammates with Copper de Bianchi, Roux Lemaire, and Nyoko Ro'Meave. He is their heavy hitter and is partners with Nyoko Ro'Meave.

And finally, last but not least, my sister's creation and personal OC, Nyoko Ro'Meave and is the usual age of 17. She's a Human and my sister says that the reference is Kawaii~Chan from Mystreet. (whoever that is.) She's a Huntress-in-training at Beacon. Nyoko has Very pale skin, bubblegum pink hair that is shoulder-length, and electric yellow eyes. She's 5'6 with a leaner and lighter build. Nyoko Wears a kiwi shoulderless shirt with white lace around the neck, and a black choker with Lavender (Web) pearl. (DISCLAIMER: I do not approve of my Lil' sis or this girl wearing a choker, just an FYI. Now back to your regularly scheduled program.) Nyoko is Extremely extroverted, to the point where it gets awkward. She can't say no. She cannot keep a secret and often blurts out things that she shouldn't. She's A little dull and often targeted with nasty tricks, like getting her to do their homework. Nyoko is Able to make friends and connections very quickly, also very good at cooking. Nyoko Uses two Karambit knives for melee and a bow and arrow named Washi. She uses wit and skill over strength, although she knows Mui Tai. She prefers to use ranged over melee. Her Semblance is like emeralds illusion. Nyoko has a fairly cheery past. She lived with her two parents in a middle-class home until she was old enough to head off to Signal to be a huntress. Since she doesn't really like violence, it'll be hard for her to get used to fighting often. Nyoko is the fourth member and on Team CRLN( Cerulean) with Copper de Bianchi, Roux Lemaire, and Limon Mikhailov, who she is partners with. She is the long ranged attacker of their team.

 **And there you have it, the first Dossier of quadruple D, now I have a song in m head that I'm going to Put the lyrics down, and if you would like to listen to the real thing, just look up Aerosmith F.I.N.E. Here we go!**

 **Hot wax drippin'**

 **Honey what do you say**

 **I got a brand new record**

 **That I gotta play**

 **She said not now boy**

 **But I did anyway**

 **and I'm ready, so ready**

 **Lip smackin' paddy wackin'**

 **walkin' the street**

 **I got a rag top Chevy**

 **now I'm back on my feet**

 **I get an EMHO woody**

 **when I sit in the seat**

 **cause I'm ready, so ready**

 **I got a girlfriend with the hoochy-coochy eyes**

 **cause in the pink she look so fine**

 **She got the cracker jack now all I wants the prize**

 **YEAH**

 **I know these hookers down on 42nd street, but**

 **ill-gotten booty's not my style**

 **I'll take a rain check 'til I get back on my feet**

 **YEAH**

 **'Cause I'm**

 **Alright**

 **Your momma says I'm**

 **Alright**

 **Your daddy says I'm**

 **Alright**

 **and my old lady says I'm**

 **Alright**

 **Whip crackin' floozy**

 **way outta control**

 **she got a new kinda jelly**

 **in her jelly roll**

 **I got the right key baby**

 **but the wrong keyhole**

 **and I'm ready, so ready**

 **I'm a red hot pistol**

 **and I'm ready to fight**

 **I'm a 38 special**

 **on a Saturday night**

 **I'm gonna kiss your boo-boo honey**

 **make it alright**

 **'cause I'm ready, so ready**

 **I got a cruiser with a bimbo on the dash**

 **it kinda keeps my ass in line**

 **one little french kiss honey that's my kinda trash**

 **HONEY**

 **My brand new baby's lookin f-i-n-e FINE**

 **the sun is shinin' every day**

 **ain't got no rubbers now it's rainin all the time**

 **HONEY**

 **But I'm**

 **Alright**

 **my little sister says I'm**

 **Alright**

 **ohh my brother thinks I'm**

 **Alright**

 **and my old lady know I'm**

 **Alright**

 **I feel like I'm hung up on the line**

 **I'd die for you but we were partners in the crime**

 **Everything about you is so f-i-n-e- FINE**

 **Let's put our clothes back on**

 **and by the way girl**

 **What's your name again?**

 **But I'm**

 **Alright**

 **your daddy says I'm**

 **Alright**

 **and Tipper thinks I'm**

 **Alright**

 **and Joe Perry says I'm**

 **Alright**

 **Pitched my tent**

 **in the pouring rain**

 **I got a back seat lover**

 **that's callin' my name**

 **she gonna blow my cover**

 **she's hot as a flame**

 **But I'm ready, so ready**

 **I shove my tongue**

 **right between your cheeks**

 **I haven't made love now**

 **for twenty-five weeks**

 **I hear that your so tight**

 **your lovin' squeaks**

 **and I'm ready, so ready**

 **YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH**

 **Next Chapter, Team RBYN.**


	2. Omake 1: The more you know

**Hey, you know how I said that I was going to do Team RBYN next, well I kind of lied, I decided that after every Team, I was going to do an Omake,**

 **so here it is!**

 **C: I am going to kill you minds**

 **L: what are you talking about? It's going to be fun!**

 **C: MINDS WHYYYYYYY...**

 **sorry, but you have to work together on this one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN RWBY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, MONTY OUM OWNS THEM (rest in peace buddy.)**

Team CRLN sat in their room, a day after becoming a team. Roux was pacing, Laym was sitting down reading a book, Nyoko was bouncing anxiously and Copper was fiddling with something in his hands.

"Almost... Almost...YES! Finally! Alright, everyone, can I have your attention, please. I know we haven't known each other long, but I think we should get to know each other better. So I'm proposing that we play a game," yelled Copper to his very bored teammates. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Alright, I'll do it!" yelled an unsurprisingly peppy Nyoko, happy to do something other than sitting around.

"I agree, this seems interesting," Laym said calmly from his bed, as he slowly closed his book and walked over to where Copper was sitting. They all turned to Roux, waiting for an answer, basically Puppy dog eyeing her.

"Fiiiiiine, but I am only doing it because you all are," she said, clearly reluctant about this whole situation.

"So whats the game Copper?" Nyoko said from her spot.

"Well, it's not a game, more of a get-to-know-you exercise, so basically, we sit in a circle, and we go around, saying our name, where we came from, and what we like to do," Copper said, waiting for someone to talk. When no one said anything, he continued. "Now, who wants to go first?" he asked.

"OOH! OOH! I WILL, I WILL!" Nyoko screamed hand raised and shaking her arm vigorously.

"Okay Nyoko, go ahead and start, then it'll go Laym, me, and then Roux," Copper said calmly, and leaned in intently.

"Alright, My name is Nyoko, and I'm From the Residential district of Vale, and my hobbies are hanging out with my friends, killing Grimm, and cooking!" she said gleefully. As she finished, the boys started clapping, which made Nyoko grin and take a bow.

"Ah, yes. It is my turn now. My name is Laym Mikhailov, I hail from a small town in northern Atlas called Cheremkhovo, one of many towns in a valley. My hobbies are reading great Russian literature, telling stories, jokes, and fairy tales, I also like killing Beowolves and any other Grimm," he says, finishing the last part with a grin.

"Well, it's my turn now. My name is Copper de Bianchi and I guess I'm from the streets of Vale because I didn't ever have a home, but I did have Velvet Scarlatina and her family as a sort of adopted family, so I guess they were home. My hobbies involve making contraptions, building or modifying weapons, hanging out with my friends, and adding modifications onto Nickel, which was what I was doing before this," he said all of this nonchalantly, but everyone was dumbfounded by what they had just heard. None of them knew that he never had a home, or even knew his parents. They all knew that he traveled the world with Nickel, making friends like Mesa, but they just thought he left home.

"Uhh, guys? Earth to Nyoko? Anyone? Guys, calm down, it's not that big of a deal, let's just continue on with this okay?" Copper said, trying to get the others out of their stupor. After a few minutes, they snapped out of it and continued with their game.

"Alright, Roux it's your turn," Nyoko said, completely rebounded from her sadness.

"Fine, but only this one time, okay?" She said, glaring at her.

"Alright, here we go. My names Roux Lemaire, I'm from a smaller town on the outskirts of Vales agricultural district. I like to train in my spare time. Was that good?' she said, forcing a smile on the last part.

"Fine by me," Nyoko said kindly, smiling as usual.

"So who's ready for another game?" Copper said, making sure to smile directly at Roux.

Roux's eye twitched, then again, she smiled, and ran out the door as fast as she could.

"Roux! Come back! I was only joking!" yelled copper, running out the door behind her, trying to catch up.

 **So there you have it! A day in the life of team CRLN, tell me if you like it or not.**

 **C: You better like it.**

 **L: They didn't let me do anything in this part! Minds was a meanie and deleted my part of the writing.**

 **H: yeah but he retyped it twice!**

 **What can I say? I'm a perfectionist.**

 **R: Yet you still didn't capitalize some words that you should have in chapter two...**

 **Do you want me to lock you in a room with Love? Because I can and will.**

 **R: NO PLEASE!**

 **To late.**

 **R: NOOOOOOO!**

 **A: Poor little schmuck.**

 **C: He will be missed.**

 **R:*Muffled screams***

 **H: agreed.**

 **Well, next chapter is team RBYN. See ya!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Minds & MMOM Inc.**


	3. Chapter 2: Team RBYN

**Alright, ladies and gentleman, this Is the second team dossier and the third chapter of D4. This chapter is about team RBYN, and with it, a second omake. But anyway, let's get started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, MONTY OUM DOES. (rest in peace buddy.)**

the first of the four is Robin Hellblau, a 17-year-old Trainee Hunter going to Beacon. This is actually an OC made by my sister, who said it was a mix between Osoro Shidesu and Gaara. Robin is 6'1 and has shaggy but short(2 inches) red devil hair. He has a Paler complexion, hazel eyes, and a large scar over his right eye. he Usually looks slightly cross.

He wears a Torn black t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. Wears a long dark gray traveler's cloak. (Like Osoro Shidesu. Look it up. **Lol no don't, I have to go have a talk with my sis about entertainment choices.** ) Robin has an aloof and stoic sort of personality, Robin wants to be the best leader ever, so sometimes he pushes his teammates too hard. If they doubt his reasons he may get a little miffed, but then again, he usually is. Though he has a stone heart, he has been known to drop that attitude when he is alone with his teammates. Then he is a kind and caring leader. He also secretly has a bit of a soft spot for Roux, as he knows her pain VERY well. Robin uses a Bo staff with 2 dust components inside of it(fire and ice), one on each end. He also knows Shaolin Kung Fu, Jeet Kune Do, and Jui Jitsu(the last one I know personally!). His Bo staff is named Mujun, which means contradict in Japanese. His fighting is close quarters combat. Robins Semblance is predicting movements. Robin was part of a happy family in a village south of Vale. When he was 12, a major Grimm attack destroyed his town. A few days later, while wandering the road to get to the next village for help, he met a team of hunters. The leader told them to tag along and took him under his wing. Robin was tutored by the leader and watched with awe as he led the team with ease. He vowed to become a hunter and make his mentor proud. But during a routine mission, the team was confronted by a massive King Taijitu and Robin was the only one to escape alive. He was heartbroken, losing not only losing one family but two. When he finally came of age to go to Beacon, he decided he wanted to get his team In the best shape possible so he wouldn't lose another family. Robin is part of team RBYN (Robin) and his teammates are Bone Sixx, Ying Li Huang, and Neon Glas. Robin actually is the team leader of team RBYN. (shocker!)

Next up is the resident musician, Bone Sixx, a 17-year-old Hunter in training and freelance guitar player. So I really like old rock, like Hair bands, 80's and 90's Bands, etc etc. So when I created Bone, I merged a few elements of them with him.(especially Motley Crue, his last name is the last name of their guitarist, Nikki Sixx) but I also took stuff from Shikamaru, like his personality. So Bone is 6'0, he has Bleached white hair, which is shaved on the right side, but long on the other side (if you can't picture it, look up Skrillex picture). His eyes are a deep purple. He has a Pale complexion, but with a decent amount of muscle. He wears a black leather jacket with a purple emblem on the back of a demon with a pitchfork. He also has a pair of black leather pants on. He also is usually seen with a pair of black, spiked headphones. Bone is pretty calm and bored and is one of those who thinks everything is too much of a drag. He tries to avoid social activities, and prefers to play his guitar, or listen to his music. Even though he can be kind of cold, once you get to know him, he is a kind and caring man, who will work towards a goal, preferably on his own time. Bone also loves to show off his music, and that is one of the few occasions that he will come out of his shell for people he doesn't know well. Bone is one of those that really like to attack from farther away but will get close quarters. His Guitar that he plays and loves like a child actually doubles as a double sided battleaxe called the Primal Scream. His actual guitar is also a weapon, sort of like Flynt Coals trumpet. His Guitar though plays sort of like that one skit from Tomska, guitar warfare. Bones semblance is soundwave manipulation. Bone came from a long lineage of musicians, so when his aura unlocked at a young age of 8, it meant that he was eligible for a spot in a Hunter Academy, the first one in his family. So he trained, and it seemed to come naturally to him. He got into Signal, got good grades, and made it into Beacon by a considerable margin. Bone is the second member of team RBYN, and teammates with Robin Hellblau, Ying Li Huang, and Neon Glas. He is teammates with the team leader, Robin Hellblau.

The third member is the gentleman, Ying Li Huang. A 17-year-old Gentleman and trainee Hunter at Beacon. So when I made Ying, he was going to have a brother called Yang. Two problems arose from that, one: there was already a Yang, and unlike Neon, this was a main character. Two: there was no color that had two Y's in it. So for now, or until the planned Christmas special, there will only half of the balance. Ying has Pale skin, 4-inch long white hair that goes to the left and sticks up a bit on the top(if you can't picture it, look up Gray from fairy tail, and that's his hair, but white.) and black eyes. He wears a full black tuxedo, and a Black undershirt, black pants, and matching shoes. Ying is a calm, compassionate gentleman that puts anyone of the female genders wants or needs ahead of his. Sadly they don't see it as him following the rules for all gentleman, but as flirting. He ironically doesn't get the hint that he should stop, or at least not do it for some people. He is usually very proper and holds his head up high with honor and resolve. He usually shows little emotion and holds many similarities with Ren when dealing with a rowdy individual. His fighting style is very elegant, like everything else about him. He uses a rapier called Argentum Anguis that utilizes electric dust to send a "shocking" blow at his enemies. Ying's semblance is walking on any surface, not like a gecko, but that he walks normally and oddly enough, the rest of his body stays normal, even when upside down. Ying and his brother Yang were left at the doorstep of a prestigious house and taken in. As children, they were taught chivalry and the art of the sword. Their parents, even though they were native to Atlas, would gladly send them to any school they chose. Ying chose Signal, but oddly enough, Yang decided to go to Mistral's pre academy school. Ying is part of team RBYN (Robin) with Robin Hellblau, Bone Sixx, and Neon Glas. He is partners with Neo Glas.

The final member is the bookworm, Neo(n) Glas. A 17-year-old hunter to be in Beacon and an avid runner. This character is entirely made from scratch so no references. Neo is slightly tanned, slightly muscled and very lean, he is 5''9 and has black eyes. His hair is brown and is about 5 inches long and kept back in a man bun with streaks of black throughout the entire thing. Neo Wears a dark gray hoodie that's usually up. Blue stripes run down the arms of his hoodie and outline the front of his hood. He also wears black jeans and glasses that are tinted black. Neo is a nice guy, and if you are friends with him, he will follow you to the ends of the earth. Neo is a person that would like nothing more than to bury his face into a book and read. He isn't very particular about what he does, as long as he does it with his friends. His way of getting out of a fight is usually either A) talk his way out of it or B) run like the dickens. As he isn't the best at fighting. his fighting style is more of a hit and run sort of attack. His weapons, a pair of clawed knuckle dusters called Clockwork and pair of metal greaves that deal dust induced explosions on hit.

His semblance lets him focus his aura into more concentrated areas for better offense/defense. Neo always loved books, even as a child. When he was a kid in Signal, he was at the top of his classes because of excellent knowledge of most subjects, except sparring. When he was in Signal, he was slightly resented by the other kids because of his intelligence. So whether he liked it or not, he had to learn how to run fast. And run he did, with his ability, h began to get better at sparring, dodging and weaving while getting hits in. that was the final piece of the puzzle, and soon he was doing great in all of his classes. And was able to reach his final goal, Beacon.

The final member of team RBYN (Robin) members with Robin Hellblau, Bone Sixx, and Ying Li Huang. He is partners with Ying Li Huang.

 **So there you have it, a quick dossier I made!**

 **IN: *Gasping for air* never again! Never... again... will... I...do...that!**

 **R: Well that was really easy.**

 **A: Agreed.**

 **IN: Shut...up!**

 **Anyway, next up: Boys night out!**


	4. Omake 2: Boys Night Out

**Oh boy looks like I'm typing again.**

 **C: We can survive this together, Ghost Recon is in sight.**

 **So yeah, after I type this, I'm going to be playing Ghost Recon Wildlands with my friends. IT IS COMEDY GOLD. The downside is, every time I play it with them, I lose brain cells because the stuff we do makes Beavis and Butthead look intelligent.**

 **IN: I won't survive the day.**

 **I: A NUUU-**

 **A: LEMME AT HIM! I'LL GOUGE HIS SPLEEN OUT WITH A SHARPENED SPOON!**

 **Anyway, let's get things started.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, MONTY OUM DOES. (rest in peace buddy**

Everyone was bored.

Team RBYN's dorm room was stagnant, everyone was just laying around.

"Let's do something," Neo said, slowly falling off his bed.

"I concur, but what?" Ying said from the floor, reading a book.

"Hey I got an idea, let's go to Vale and have a boys night out!" Neo said, jumping up.

"Or you know, we could just go and train like I said..." Robin said from the table, cleaning his Bo staff.

"So it's decided, we're going to Vale boys!" Neo screamed.

"Okay, fine by me,"Bone said from his bed, listening to some music and strumming his guitar to the music.

After a couple of minutes, everyone was ready. Neo had his hair up and his hood down, Ying had his suit on, Bone had his jacket on and Robin, well Robin was wearing the trenchcoat. They got on the bulkhead to Vale and were faced with a dilemma, they hadn't decided where to go.

"Well crap, where does everyone want to go?" Robin said as they got off the bulkhead.

"The Club, it's kinda late and that's when the fun really starts," Bone told them while they walked.

"Okay, I'm fine with that," Ying said.

"Cool, let's go," Neo said.

"What? No! Those places are full of really shady people!" Robin said, realization dawning on him.

"Then we beat them up, this is why we brought our weapons!" Neo said, pulling up his pants to show him his shin pads.

"Yeah, dude we're hunters, I think we can take a couple of thugs," Bone said, glancing at a music shop window.

"Still, just be careful guys, I don't want anything to happen to you guys," Robin said fearfully, getting flashbacks from the Taijitu.

"Relax, nothing bad is going to happen, just enjoy yourself tonight. God knows that you need some relaxation," Neo said.

"I must agree, you have been working yourself too hard lately, training and studying nonstop," Ying said from behind them.

After that, they walked quietly and eventually reached the club, as they walked in, the rhythmic beat of electronic bass led them through the corridor, and opening up into a world of lights, music, and people.

They all looked at each other and said one thing, "whoa,"

it was crazy, half drunk people were everywhere, stumbling around the already crowded room making it a challenge to get to a seat.

"Let's sit over there," Ying said, pointing at a booth very, very, far away from the dance floor.

"Fine by me," Robin said, already walking over there.

After a few hours of banter, dancing, and laughter, things took a slight turn for the worse.

While walking towards the dance floor, Robin bumped into another guy with his group.

"Hey punk, watch where you're going!" he said as he attempted to shove Robin, who just stood still and hardly wavered.

"Ohhh... so you're a tough guy huh?" he said, Glaring at Robin, who just looked back at him.

"Hey bud, back off okay?" Neo said, trying to walk between them, but Robin put his arm out, stopping him.

"I got this one, step in if it gets crazy," Robin muttered to them.

"Buddy, you don't want trouble with me or my friends, so just back off," Robin said coolly, staring directly at the man and his group.

"Oh? And why don't I?" he said with a smirk.

"Because we have these," he said, and with a flourish, he and the others showed them their weapons. The man's face paled, and he walked away with his group.

"Well that went well," Bone said, leaning to get a better look at the fleeing men.

"Yes. Now I believe it's time to leave, it's getting late and we have to catch the last bulkhead," Ying said, and with that, they walked out, running to the ship.

As they got back to their dorm and went to bed, Robin turned over to look at Neo.

"Hey Neo?"

"Yeah Robin?"

"Thanks for suggesting this, I had fun,"

"No problem now let's get some sleep,"

"'Kay"

and with that, the Dorm was silent.

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Awkward?**

 **A: all of the above.**

 **Shut up.**

 **Anyway, School is starting for me in about a week and a half, so pretty soon i'm gonna be swamped, and I won't be working on this as much.**

 **Just a heads-up.**

 **But anyway, see you around.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **the MMOM Inc Gang,**

 **Minds**

 **Anger**

 **Cynicism**

 **Reason**

 **Intelligence**

 **Love**

 **Happiness**

 **Imagination (back from Chernobyl!)**


	5. Chapter 3: Team MLCT

**Hello, boys and girls, I'm back with another part of the Dossier! This time we got team MLCT home of the secretive desperado known as Mesa, the shy girl Lavender, the angry Coral, and the Matchmaker and resident flirt, Tulip!**

 **IN: So I didn't go insane, I hired a few people, I introduce to you, my friend's Wisdom and Zen!**

 **W: Hello.**

 **Z: How do you do?**

 **Well, i'm going to get these two acquainted with the others, but you can go ahead and read the rest of this chapter. See ya on the other side!**

First off we have the gunslinger, the cowboy, the desperado, Mesa Castillo! This 17-year-old vigilante is a vigilante of the desert that surrounds Vacuo, and a Hunter in training at Beacon! When I created Mesa, the only Influence came from Clint Eastwood in the fistful of dollars trilogy(seriously, watch these movies, they are works of art). Mesa is 6'2, has an athletic build, lean and extremely tan. He has brown hair that goes forward and hangs just above his eyes in straight locks and a dusting of stubble. He has Brown eyes and 3 scars go over his face, the smallest on his left cheek, another on his nose and the final one on his chin. He wears a light tan desperado hat and a red poncho with a diamond outline on the edges over his left shoulder. He wears a leather vest, a tan undershirt, beige pants and a pair of brown boots with spurs on the back. Mesa charming and prideful, Mesa is an outspoken and kind man that loves to help his friends out. He is a ladies man and while he doesn't flaunt it, he will sometimes use that to his advantage if he needs something out of one. At first glance, you would think he is not very smart, but he is, in fact, sly like a fox. One of his problems is pride, meaning he can't back down from a challenge even if he can't win it. He also believes that he can hardly lose. Mesas fighting style is more of a long ranged style but will duke it out with anything he is given if necessary, even fists. He uses a revolver that has silver engravings around the entire gun. The weapon, which he calls Magnolia, shoot heavy duty rounds out, and if he hits you just right, your aura will drop from green to red faster than you can blink. His semblance: time slow(really drains him so he can't do it much, like once at a time tops.) Growing up in the desert surrounding Vacuo, he and his family were harassed and harmed by a group of bandits outside of his town. When he was 7 his father taught him to shoot a gun, his revolver Magnolia which he has to this day. When he was 11 the bandits killed his father, and Mesa had enough. One year later, he rode to the base and knocked on the door of the rundown inn. During the night, there were gunshots that went off in the direction of the bandits, not long after they started, they stopped, and all that could be seen was a young boy riding back towards the town, covered in blood and a smoking gun in his hand. When he was 12, he took off from the town and wandered as a vigilante, killing any bandit he came across. When he became 17 he decided to think bigger and apply for Beacon. Mesa is part of Team MLCT with Lavender Reid, Coral Minos, and Tulip Coquette. He leads the team and is partners with Lavender Reid.

The second person is Lavender Reid, a 17-year-old Huntress in training at Beacon. I'm going to be honest, this person is basically Hinata Hyuga from Naruto. She has her personality, her eyes, and even her hair color! The only thing that's missing is a Byakugon! But I made sure she is much more assertive with things and doesn't hide in the shadows like Hinata does, in fact, she's the main melee fighter for team MLCT. Lavender has Slightly tan skin, she's 5'8, lean and average amounts of muscle. She has Dark indigo hair that goes to about bottom shoulder blade length and bangs that go to her shoulders. She also has Pale lavender eyes. Lavender wears a light gray blazer that has pale lavender accents on it. Her pants are just plain black. Lavender is an extremely quiet girl that goes red in the face if she thinks she says something wrong(which is very common). She is kind and gentle but people rarely are able to see that side of her. When she does open up, it's either because she really trusts that person, or has known them for a very long time. For some unknown reason, she tends to get very flustered around Copper, odd. her fighting style is a frontal attack with her two hooks swords (if you ever watched Avatar: The Last Airbender, it's that jerk Jet's weapon.). The two blades, one called La, and the other called Oiche(literally meaning day and night in Gaelic). The compact swords usually are connected to her belt, but they can retract and part, becoming a force to reckon with. Her semblance is aura based shields, like a sort of barrier of aura. Lavender grew up with a pretty normal life, grades were good, happy family, a couple of younger siblings. When she got accepted into Signal, she was ecstatic. She worked two times harder, constantly stressed, not wanting to fail her parents. She fought the whole way trying to get into Beacon.(obviously, it paid off). It didn't really let up, so even now she is constantly pressuring herself to do the best for her family. Lavender is a member of Team MLCT with Mesa Castillo, Coral Minos, and Tulip Coquette. She is partners with Mesa Castillo.

Next The third member, Coral Minos. She I a 17-year-old Huntress in training at Beacon. So I know I already have used Erza, but where Roux had her more stoic side, Coral has the part of her where she has looks that kill, or when she threatens Natsu and Gray. Coral has tanned skin, she's 5'9, and has an athletic build. Coral has Brown eyes and curly black hair that falls down to the small of her back. Her clothes Basically, Cinder Falls clothes, but a green base with aqua swirls around the entire thing. simply enough, Coral is a very touchy (STOP LAUGHING! You know what I mean!) person. Say one wrong thing, and you will be put through a wall. She can be calm (though it's rare), but she usually is tense from training or classes. Even though Coral can drop kick an Ursa, she usually refrains from using that force against her human foes. Coral plays peacekeeper during arguments ( meaning she threatens to painfully kill them if they don't stop). Coral fights with a very gladiatorial style, she corners her enemy and then mercilessly stabs at them. Her weapons are a golden trident called Aureum Mare, which uses ice dust to trap her enemy. She also wields a nice little pistol that shoots a Dust net that when activated, sends a shock of electricity throughout the snare. Her semblance is extreme amounts of aura assisted strength, like crazy amounts. From a small island off the east coast of Vale, Coral and her town were pretty peaceful, the occasional Grimm here and there, but she wanted more. You see, her dad was the leader of the town(chieftain, king? I dunno), and it followed a Monarchy, and she was an only child. Forced into that life, she hated it and wanted to just be treated normally. She also seemed to be a natural brawler, and with those two things in mind, she decided on becoming a huntress at Beacon.(without her father's consent.) Coral is part of Team MLCT with Mesa Castillo, Lavender Reid, Coral Minos, Tulip Coquette. She is partners with Tulip Coquette.

And last but not least, Tulip Coquette (it means flirtatious in French). The 17-year-old Huntress in training at Beacon, and its resident matchmaker. Guess what? This another original character! Tulip has a light tan, and skinny with a bit of muscle. She's 5'6 has Brown hair put in a ponytail, and has hazel eyes. She wears Primarily white and light green long sleeved shirt with bubblegum pink accents throughout. She also wears a knee length combat skirt.( oh yes I did) flirty and bubbly, Tulip is one of those people that you either love or you hate, she will out talk Nora, and out flirt most women. She is never angry and doesn't tolerate others being mad. Tulip is a BEAST on the Battlefield, Close quarters or long range, Tulip's weapons are designed for heavy hitting. Her weapon is a 2-in-1 combo. For Close combat, she uses a Big double bladed battleaxe called Pres (French for near). This beauty has a 6-foot range of attack and has engravings telling the story of the Minotaur. The weapons head has a compartment that can be used to make the weapon be dust powered. Her battleaxe can change into her long ranged form, an RPG. This powerhouse is called Loin (French for far. Don't get any pervy ideas.) and like the battleaxe, has a dust compartment. This thing is tedious to use, because after each shot, you have to reload, and the rounds are really heavy!Tulips Semblance is a very weird one, as she has minor amounts of ESP. but not like reading minds, she's able to sense emotions, like how you can see someones face. Imagine a glow or a feeling that emits from a person, that's how she senses emotion. And if you're wondering, that technically counts as ESP. Tulip Coquette always wanted to have one of those lives, nice house, happy family, 2 loving parents. Sadly that's not how the story goes, at age 5, Tulip was orphaned by a group of Ursa that her hunter parents attempted to fight. She was taken in by her relatives, and though they tried to make her happy and keep her safe, she kept wanting to be a huntress. She explained that she didn't want that to happen to anyone else. They finally gave in, and when she was of age, got sent to signal. She passed tests and to her delight, got into Beacon, who knows whats next. Tulip is a member of Team MLCT with Mesa Castillo, Lavender Reid, and Coral Minos. Tulip is partners with Coral Minos.

 **Aaaand i'm back! I really hope you can understand Tulip's semblance because it's kinda hard to wrap your head around. Anyway, up next is Turf Wars, team MLCT's omake!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **the gang at MMOM Inc:**

 **Minds**

 **Imagination**

 **Intelligence**

 **Cynicism**

 **Reason**

 **Anger**

 **Happiness**

 **Love**

 **Zen**

 **Wisdom**


	6. Omake 3: Turf War

**I'M BAAAAACK! Alright, boys and girls, this is the omake for team MLCT and if you read the title, it's called "Turf War".**

 **H: Yay! Wait, why am I cheering?**

 **A: Because of your Happiness.**

 **H: oh right. Well, YAAAAAAAY!**

 **C: let's just start the story, please.**

 **Okay, well see you soon.**

Mesa just wanted some peace and quiet, he just came back from Goodwitch's class, and he was tired. But the second he stepped into his dorm room, he was met with yells and fighting. Sighing internally, Mesa walked into the room and looked around. The girls were fighting over something, again.

"Girls! Calm down, what is it this time?" Mesa yelled, attempting to be heard over the commotion.

"We need more space! There isn't enough room for our stuff in this living arrangement!" Coral yelled from her Bed, hitting Tulip over the head with a pillow.

That was true, having the beds in a row was very constricting, but until now they had been calm about it.

"That's true, but why did you just start fighting about it?" Mesa said, pacing around the room.

Surprisingly, Lavender was the one to speak up."W-well, it started when I put my stuff near Tulip's stuff, and then she got mad, so I moved it, then Coral got mad, a-and then we all got angry a-and th-then this happened," she said quietly.

As Mesa thought about it, he could only think of one answer.

"Ladies, there is only one answer that I can think of. We must redo the room layout. We all will get a corner for our stuff. So get your stuff and choose a corner," Mesa said, regretting it instantly. Coral and Tulip wanted the same corner, and neither was budging.

"Ladies! Calm down, Tulip, get another corner, Coral was their first. Lavender, do you need help moving that bed?" Mesa yelled, the second time this night. He walked over to where Lavender was and helped her move the bed. After ten minutes or so of renovation, they had finally finished the rooms new setup. Mesa had the farthest right one, Tulip the closest. Coral had the one next to the Bathroom and Lavender the left one closest to the door. Just as Mesa began to pass out on his bed, the yelling began.

"Hey Flower girl! What do you think you're doing?" Coral yelled at tulip.

"What does it look like you squid brain? I'm going to the bathroom!" Tulip Yelled back.

"Then why are you going through MY part of the room?!"

"Because 'your space' has the bathroom in it!"

"Goddammit! Just go to sleep you two or neither of you get a bed!" Mesa yelled at the two bickering girls.

And with that, they all went to sleep.

The Next Day...

Mesa opened his eyes slowly, light from the window hitting him directly in the face. "note to self, sleep facing the wall," he thought as he went to the bathroom to change. The second he came out, the yelling had already started.

"Coral, would you like to explain why my books are near you, and not me?" Tulip said in a very menacing voice.

"Uh, because you moved them there?" Coral said, clearly not caring.

"No, it's because YOU MOVED THEM THERE!" Tulip yelled, practically shaking the room while she said it.

"Tulip! What is with you? You're never mad! Whats the matter?" Mesa said, walking between the two Huntresses. They both looked at him, then looked down, ashamed that they were doing this.

"I guess you're right, I'm just really stressed with schoolwork because I'm just barely getting my work done," Tulip said, looking uncharacteristically sad.

"Yeah, and I'm worried about my family. I love doing this with you guys, but I left them without warning, they're probably worried sick," Coral muttered.

"Coral, I'm sorry for getting so mad, I probably just moved them without knowing it," Tulip said walking towards Coral.

"I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive how I acted with the bathroom yesterday," Coral said walking towards tulip.

"Friends?" Tulip said, extending her hand.

"Friends," Coral said, shaking hand.

"Good, now that's settled, we have exactly 1 hour to eat and get to class," Mesa said from the door, already walking towards the cafeteria.

And with that, they all sprinted to the food.

 **Well, that's done.**

 **C: Oh thank god.**

 **Why do you hate me?**

 **C: Because you're too happy, start thinking like me and then maybe I'll like you.**

 **Uhh, no. I'll pass.**

 **A: Hey Minds, let's get a tank.**

 **No.**

 **A: Aw, come on. Reason, help me out. You want a tank too, right?**

 **R: No I don't.**

 **A: I'll let you shoot love with it.**

 **R: Yeah Minds, we really should get a tank.**

 **I'll think about it, but in the meantime, GET BACK TO WORK!**

 **Sorry about that. Anyway, I want to remind you that Wednesday I will be going back to school, so stories are going to be coming out less often.**

 **So yeah, until next time guys.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The gang at MMOM Inc,**

 **Minds**

 **Intelligence**

 **Imagination**

 **Anger**

 **Cynicism**

 **Reason**

 **Happiness**

 **Love**

 **Zen**

 **Wisdom**


	7. Chapter 4: Team IRIS

**Hello, welcome to the final Dossier of this Story, and with it, back into the timeline of RWBY.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY, MONTY OUM DOES(Rest in peace buddy.)**

The first of the group is Iris Fujimoto, a 17-year-old Huntress in training at Beacon Academy. When I created Iris, I was influenced by two different rivalries, Ino Yamanaka from Naruto(Cause her rivalry with Sakura Haruno.), and Grey Fullbuster from Fairy Tail( because of his rivalry with Natsu Dragneel.) Iris has pale skin, she's 5'9, and has a skinnier build when it comes to muscles. She Pale blond hair(like Eminem blond) that goes back in a short ponytail, and black eyes. Iris wears a Sleeveless midriff purple hoodie and a pair black shorts with dark gray highlights. She also has a sort of purple Titans mark(Destiny, anyone? :D) that hang over her left leg. She has a very intricate metal band that loops from the top of her forearm to her wrist.

Iris is stubborn, determined, but can be nice if you break her shell, sort of like a Tsundere(look it up). She tends to be pretty chill but constantly butts heads and disagrees with Ivory, for some unknown reason. She appears to get very flustered and odd around Ying, odd... Iris's weapon is actually carried around constantly, it's her metal band! The band becomes a multitude of things, a shield, an arm mounted dust cannon(think Yangs weapon, ember Cecilia!), and even a big arm blade. Iris's semblance is sort of like an AOE healing ring, where her Aura slowly drains, but she can temporarily boost the aura of others in a ten-foot radius around her. Iris and Ivory were childhood friends up until they met a problem. One day at Beacon, they met the man of both of their dreams, Ying Li Huang. Seeing as they both loved him, they decided that they would have to be rivals, and so began a bitter war of winner takes all... Iris is Partners with Rose Maculosa. She's the team leader of team IRIS, comprised of Iris Fujimoto, Rose Maculosa, Ivory Kinoshita and Sapphire Novis Luna.

The second member of team IRIS is Rose Maculosa! She's a 17 years old Huntress in training and the group's second bookworm, but unlike Neo, she tends to read thrillers and science fiction, not historical books. Rose is also a cat Faunus. ( **PLS NO KILL. The character was already created before the personality was decided, it was either this or tribal girl, so this is purely coincidental, not like Blake at all.**

 **I like living.**

 **-Minds.** ) Actually, Rose's personality was originally derived from Hermione, but I didn't want a smart-aleck, so I changed it to Levy Mcgarden from Fairy Tail. Rose is slightly tanned, her height is 5'7, and she has a lean build. Rose has black hair with dark crimson highlights and black eyes. Her ears are like a Tabby cat, but with a dark gray base and black stripes in it. She wears a black tank top with a midriff red leather jacket and dark gray pants with red highlights on it. Rose is more of the silent type, she chooses to keep out of the arguments between Iris and Ivory. She is very studious and can be very helpful if she gets to know them better. She prefers to talk to people more like her. though she will open up to others that aren't, it will just take a little more time. Rose uses her agility and smaller frame to her advantage, she uses a pair of 6-inch daggers that are slightly crooked. Those 2 daggers become 2 smaller SMG's. Her semblance heightens her cat-like reflexes and lets her dodge attacks and stay move on rougher terrain with ease. When Rose was a kid, she practically lived in a library, as her parents loved books, so she spent most of her time reading. One day, she stumbled upon a book that told the story of Grimm and the first hunters. She slowly fell in love with the idea of them and got the idea of her being one into her head. She trained outside, getting in shape, fighting with wooden swords on dummies, even began reading on tactics and the Grimm. She asked, nay, begged to be sent to Signal. Eventually, her parents relented and she worked through it with gusto. I believe that brings us up to present time, where she is stepping off the airship...

Rose is part of team IRIS with Iris Fujimoto, Ivory Kinoshita, and Sapphire Novis Luna. She is partners with Iris Fujimoto.

The third Member is Ivory Kinoshita, the rival of Iris Fujimoto and a Huntress in training. As I said with Iris, Ivory is influenced by two rivalries. Ivory is influenced by Sakura Haruno from Naruto and Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. Ivory is paler, stands about 5'8, and is athletic with a decent amount of muscle. She has White hair that's about shoulder level that's slightly choppy and has sterling silver highlights in it. She wears a white leather jacket with a blue undershirt and the image of a blue sun on the back. She wears a pair of black pants and matching combat boots. She also wears a pair of metal bands about 3 inches in diameter on her wrists. Ivory is caring most of the time, but if you get her mad,(or you're Iris Fujimoto.) she'll pound you into the ground (Just like Sakura!). She's stubborn like an ox and has a one-track mind. In other words, once she sets her sights on a goal, she won't rest until it's finished. Ivory uses her close quarters fighting skills to her advantage, as her bracelets turn into metal gauntlets with 3 inch long claws on them. Though she isn't helpless long range, those gauntlets turn into something akin to maulers from Halo 3 ( look it up!). Her semblance is basically super strength. But even though it's effective, it drains her fast, so it's her trump card. Ivory and Iris were childhood friends up until they met a problem. One day at Beacon, they met the man of both of their dreams, Ying Li Huang. Seeing as they both loved him, they decided that they would have to be rivals, and so began a bitter war of winner takes all...

She is on team IRIS with Iris Fujimoto, Rose Maculosa, and Sapphire Novis Luna. She is partners with Sapphire Novis Luna.

Hello reader, my name is Sapphire Novis Luna. I am 17 years old and go to Beacon to become a Huntress. Though Mind's says I'm a professional fourth wall breaker as well. I have been told that I was inspired by Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, whoever that is. I have a light tan, I'm 6ft, surprisingly tall for my age, I'm skinny and I don't have much muscle on me. I wear my hair in a braid, speaking of hair, mine is blue with aqua highlights and it goes to about mid-back (the braid, not the hair). My tail is shaggy and white. I wear a navy blue t-shirt and a gray and black zip-up hoodie. My pants are blue and My shoes are white. I also have many different accessories, like my necklace, a silver cross, or my earrings, blue diamonds. I've been told that I have a very ... odd personality. I apparently always has a dreamy look on my face, like I'm never is fully awake, and I apparently sometimes says stuff to people not there, (even though I'm just talking to Minds) and I have an uncanny ability to notice things others wouldn't. Like let's say somethings moved even in the slightest way, I can tell. I'm very smart, and I'm a very good friend and will do anything for them. I like to use my favorite weapon, a Bo staff with retractable blades on the edges as a distraction, and when they're far enough away, I change it into a rifle to pick them off. Oh and I know that this hasn't been put in before, but I prefer to carry it around at school rather than put it in a locker. Hold on, Minds? ( **Yes?)** can you turn down the music, my ears are really sensitive. ( **Fine, but only because those stupid puppy eyes of yours...** ) Thank you. Anyway, My semblance is actually what lets me speak to the Author! So yay for me! well, I was born in Menagerie, and my family moved to Vale when I was 5. Ever since, they have trained me to get ready for signal and Beacon, just as my parents did. Then I met my partner and team, which brings us to where I am right now, sleeping on my first night here! I'm on Team IRIS with Iris Fujimoto, Rose Maculosa, and Ivory Kinoshita. I'm partners with Ivory Kinoshita, someone I would never trade for anything.

 **Gentlemen ready the M16's.**

 **A: AYE AYE.**

 **R: I'll round up the others.**

 **L: Sir yes sir!**

 **And Cynicism, we are at a ceasefire with Love today, understand?**

 **C: Fine, but it ends when the ceremony does.**

 **Noted.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **-Minds**


	8. Omake 4: the golden rule

**Gentlemen, ready the trumpets and collect the others.**

 **H: Yes sir.**

 **C: Got it.**

 **Alright boys, girls and everything in between, we're just getting ready to send off 5D. This is the beginning of a tradition, sending off a finished story. Now, without further ado, I give you the final Omake of 5D. Now if you excuse me, I have to begin a ceremony.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, we're gathered here today to send a friend into the other life...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, MONTY OUM DOES(Rest in peace buddy.)**

In the wee hours of the morning, team IRIS's dorm room was silent.

Well, mostly silent.

Ivory, a member of team IRIS and Iris's rival, was slinking around the dorm room, setting a trap for her former friend.

The plan: as Iris wakes up, a string would be hit, releasing a very large amount of water onto her enemy.

Of course, this plan also revolved around Iris waking up first, but Ivory couldn't worry about that. With a light snicker, Ivory crept back into her bed and fell asleep, and waited for the morning.

…

…

…

 **7:00, team IRIS's dorm...**

"AUGH!"

A scream shook the entire room, waking up Ivory, Sapphire, and Rose. All of them awoke with a start, attempting to find the source. It didn't take long to figure out who it came from, as Iris was covered head to toe in feathers, shaving cream, and water.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Iris roared, glaring around the room. Her sights finally settled on Ivory, who was utterly shocked.

"YOU!" Iris yelled, pointing a finger at Ivory, who went wide-eyed from fear.

"Nope, this wasn't me," Ivory told the fuming leader. This was mostly true, while she did set the water bucket, the other traps must have been set after she went to sleep.

"Oh? And why not?' Iris countered, a menacing undertone present in her voice.

"This-," Ivory gestured to her present state. "This is way over the top. I would have done a plastic film wrap in a door frame, at most," Ivory replied.

Iris narrowed her gaze, but walked to the bathroom, which they assumed she was washing off. The others looked at each other, then to the scene of the crime.

"You know, we should ask someone for help," Rose said matter-of-factually.

"Yeah, but who?" Ivory asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 **Ten minutes later...**

"You have a really twisted idea of 'help', you know that?" Ivory said to Rose, who just rolled her eyes.

"SILENCE! I will not tolerate suspects talking," Nyoko yelled as she walked into team IRIS's dorm. You're probably wondering how this happened huh? Well, after the talk, Rose went down to team CRLN's room to ask for help, and Nyoko had practically jumped out of her skin. It took about a minute for her to get dressed in full detective gear (IE, duck hunting hat, magnifying glass, and fake pipe.) and drag Laym along, claiming that he 'knew a lot about thinky stuff'.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you're telling me that you three woke up from a scream, only to find Iris covered in shaving cream, feathers, and water?" Nyoko asked them, blowing bubbles with her pipe. The three nodded, not wanting to anger her again.

"And you're sure none of you saw someone set this up?" Nyoko continued.

She sighed, as she had been set on squeezing at least SOME information out of the trio. Defeated, she turned to look at Laym, who just nodded.

"ALRIGHT! Since none of you are answering, it's time to do one-on-one sessions!" She yelled gleefully. Laym sighed and closed his book, walking up to bring the first 'suspect' with him and Nyoko. Nyoko paced in front of them for a bit, before stopping on Ivory.

"Ivory, come with me," She said, and Laym waved for her to follow, a sympathetic look on his face. The trio walked towards team CRLN's dorm, where Nyoko told Ivory to take a seat on a bed.

"So tell me, where were you the night of September 6?" She questioned, and Ivory took a deep breath.

"Promise you won't tell the others?" She said, and Nyoko nodded.

"Alright. Well, it all started earlier in the day..."

 **Iris's story...**

I was walking with Ying, talking about our group project in Oobleck's class, when Iris walks up and butts in, assuming I was trying to flirt with him. So she kicks me out of the conversation and does exactly what she thought I was doing, to make me mad I guess. Then Ying just walks away from both of us, and he won't speak to me! How are we supposed to finish a school project if we can't communicate? So in retaliation, when I assume everyone's asleep, I put a bucket of water over her, so when she wakes up, she get's soaked! But I have no idea where the other stuff came from!

Back with Nyoko...

"Hmm...So you're saying you only created one of the traps? And you're certain you didn't see anyone else awake?" Nyoko asked Ivory, who nodded quickly.

"I think that will do, Laym if you would so kindly escort miss Kinoshita, and would you be so kind as to bring in miss Maculosa?" Nyoko said with a very bad British accent, and with a nod, Laym exited the room with Ivory.

 **Two minutes later...**

"Okay miss Maculosa, where were you the night of September 6?" Nyoko asked the cat Faunus who simply rolled her eyes. This was clearly an utter knockoff of a very famous detective, and from what Rose could tell, Nyoko was failing miserably at imitating him.

"Well, it all started earlier that day..."

 **Rose's story...**

I was going to the training room, as I decided that I could get some practice in before dinner, and there was one open spot. I walked over, but Iris rushed in front of me and stole it. I wasn't that bothered by that, but the reason she did it. Ying was in the room, and she kept glancing over at him during her fights. I can only assume she wanted to impress him, and she thought it would be okay to steal it from a friend, her partner no less. And god knows that I needed the practice more than anyone. So, later that night, I set up a trap, where she would be covered in feathers when she woke up. I noticed that there already was a bucket, but I decided that she needed to be taught a lesson, and bad.

 **Back with Nyoko...**

"What do you mean by "you needed the practice more than anyone'?" Nyoko asked her.

"Well, I haven't really won a lot of my sparring sessions, and my form has been slipping," Rose replied, seemingly unfazed about sharing such personal information.

"Alright, that's all I need from you, Rose. Laym, would you please bring Sapphire in after you escort Rose out?" Nyoko said, and Laym just nodded.

 **Two minutes later...**

"Alright, Sapphire, you're the final person I have lined up, so what happened yesterday?" Nyoko said to the bluenette.

"well, it all began with earlier that day..."

 **Sapphire's story...**

It began earlier that day when I was minding my business in the library, and Iris came up to me and asked for some help. She said she wanted to ask Minds a question. I told her I would see what he would say, but he needed to know the question. Iris looked around a bit as if scared someone would hear before she walked over to me and whispered, 'I need to know if Ying likes me'. I asked the question, but got no answer, I asked again, but still no answer. I assumed he was eating, or he was at school, and I told Iris that he wasn't answering. She got really mad and told me I was useless. So later that night, I set up a can of shaving cream so when she woke up, she would be hit with it in full blast. But I noticed that there were already two traps, and at that point, the only thing in my mind was that I needed to make it so mine triggered last, she really deserved it.

 **Back with Nyoko...**

"I see...so do you think she deserved all of it?" Nyoko said, sounding more and more like a psychiatrist the longer this dragged on.

"Yes. From what I heard she did yesterday, she deserved all of it," Sapphire said sternly, a very un-Sapphire thing to do. Nyoko paced for a bit, blowing bubbles furiously.

"Alright, go wait back in your room. Laym and I have to think for a bit," Nyoko told Sapphire, who just nodded and left. Laym looked up from where he was sitting on a chair, reading a book.

"Is she gone?" He asked Nyoko, who nodded.

"Yeah. But Laym, what do you think of the situation?" Nyoko asked her friend and partner.

«действовать осторожно,» Laym told Nyoko, who looked at him curiously.

"What?" She asked him.

"Sorry, It means 'act cautiously', or 'tread as if on eggs' in my people's language," He said sheepishly. It wasn't uncommon for Laym to slip into Russian, but he still felt bad when he did it, as they couldn't understand him.

"Good point, but I believe I have an answer. Bring them all here, including Iris," Nyoko replied, and she looked out into the courtyard wistfully, attempting to imitate the famous detective.

 **Ten minutes later...**

"Ladies and a gentleman, gathered you here to announce who is the culprit," Nyoko announced to the group of gathered friends.

"Well? Who is it? I need vengeance!" Iris cried out, clearly still agitated.

"...All of you," Nyoko said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Iris said, clearly confused.

"Let me explain. The girls set the traps as an act of revenge, not as a prank. It was retaliation for how you acted to them yesterday. You butted in on a school-related conversation that Ivory and Ying were having and now may affect their grades. You stole a much-needed training space to show off to your crush. You insulted your friend after she tried to help you but failed. All of these things caused a retaliation, and I believe you deserved it," Nyoko stated. Iris was speechless, she hadn't been expecting this answer. Okay, so MAYBE she had been just a little rash in her actions yesterday, but she didn't expect this to come out of it, and in all honesty, she felt terrible.

"I-I'm sorry, I never knew. I'll make it up to you guys somehow," She said mournfully. The others awwed and pulled her into a hug, Nyoko included.

 **Meanwhile, outside the room...**

"Ack! Gag me with a sharpened spoon," Neo said to Robin and Bone who chuckled.

"Yup, always on a high note, huh?" Bone said with a snort.

"Baffling, isn't it? How they can metaphorically kiss and make up so quickly, the answer has always, and will always, evade me," Robin said, arms crossed under his coat. Neo chuckled, remembering the first argument team RBYN had. It had taken five minutes for the entire thing to blow over.

"Hey, guys, let's go grab some food," Bone said, realizing that it was one in the afternoon already. The trio walked off, leaving the girls to talk, and effectively dooming Laym in the process...

 **Scene: a large outside pavilion, filled with emotions, literally. Happiness, Love, Cynicism, Anger, Reason, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Imagination are up front.**

 **A: *Begins to play taps***

 **Gentlemen, we're gathered here today to honor the coming of a stories end, a sad day indeed. But let us not weep, for its story is now coming to a close, and in that, a new beginning. So, in memoriam, we shall send it off with a 21-gun salute.**

 **C: Guns at the ready!**

 ***Happiness, Love, Reason, Wisdom, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Imagination aim M16's***

 **C: Fire!**

 ***Group fires one shot each***

 **C: Fire!**

 ***Group fires one shot each***

 **C: Fire!**

 ***Group fire one shot each, then lower M16's***

 **And with that, we send you, 5D, into finality, and we now dub you finished!**


End file.
